My Secret
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: Set after Marlo returns to 15. Except they don't know that she is hiding a secret.
1. Chapter 1

My Secret (one-shot)

I found out a couple of months ago that I was pregnant with Sam's baby and well to be honest I'm scared. I'm still taking my meds; I was reassured by my doctor that my baby is safe. I haven't told him yet. And I don't think I want to. I am determined to do this on my own. I was sent over by the intelligence unit to work on the bomber case.

I noticed that Andy didn't look to happy to see me yesterday when I showed up at the scene. I'm not surprised; after what happened last time. I had a mental breakdown, got Sam shot and then I got fired. Now I'm back I have to work with her and Sam.

It will not be awkward in the slightest. We were working on the case when Sam asked for the hard drives. I told him that I just took them back to the evidence. I offered to go and get them and then Andy looked at me with an unimpressed look on her face.

I said "Or Andy could" they exchanged a look. Sam explained to me that he asked for Andy's help on the case. After that Andy said "I'll get them". She left the room and Sam followed her. I am trying to be nice and I am trying to be professional; I have a feeling that Andy doesn't like the idea that I am here.


	2. Chapter 2

My Secret ch2

After Andy walked out I decided to some work done; I was working away when n alarm sounded. A bomb had been detonated somewhere in the building.

We all rushed out. There was smoke everywhere. I couldn't help but feel bad. I figured that based on where the smoke was coming from that it had to be the evidence room. I continued walking out of the building hoping that no one was hurt.

The area was cleared. People were starting to go inside again; well those who were working on the case. When we got back inside we were told that Ted McDonald had committed suicide. Dov was assigned to work with me. We found out that Andy had been hurt in the explosion. Sam wouldn't leave her side.

There was no way that he will want to leave her. I know that. I had hoped that they wouldn't have gotten back together so soon. Dov and I went through more notes until the end of shift.

I had just finished the final notes on the case and was packing up to leave. I had been just about to walk down the steps when Dov called me back. I froze; he was holding my sonogram. He looked angry. I told him to just forget about it.

I left the office probably leaving Dov confused. Great I though my secret is out. Oliver told me we would have three weeks off. That way we would have clear heads. We could resume working on the case; and I would think about telling Sam.

 **AN: this story is complete thank you to those who read and reviewed My Secret. I will be posting again in a few days. I am open to suggestions for story ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

My Secret chapter 3

I decided to stay in 15 during the three weeks we had off; I wanted to work on the case using the technology that my office had loaned to 15.

Dov stayed to help me; we worked for near three weeks straight; talking about Ted McDonald, Chloe kissing her ex and of course my pregnancy. Dov tried to convince me that telling Sam would be a good thing.

I disagreed. As I knew that he wouldn't leave Andy.

Before I knew it the three weeks where over. Sam was coming back from his vacation with Andy. Dov told me that Sam was a good guy and that I have to tell him. I nodded my head; I looked at him "let's get back to work".

Shift was over; I took my time. I decided to head home first to gather my thoughts. I decided to head out and go to the penny. I knew that Sam was there already; no doubt Andy was there too. This is going to be so awkward.

I got there and waited for what seemed like a long time when Sam was coming out alone. I mused that maybe Andy left early; it will make things easier if it is just Sam and I.

He threw his keys in the air and caught them. I walked over to him "you kinda looked like Tom Cruise there" he looked at me "Top Gun or Risky Business" I replied "Cocktail" "nowhere near as cool" we talked about the case, he asked me how I was doing… here it goes "Sam, I'm pregnant" he looked at me as if I had just uttered the worst words he could ever hear "what? How…"

I froze in fear; I'm not surprised that he questioned it. "Just so you know, there hasn't been anyone since you". Well actually that's a lie. I know I said I was pregnant with his baby but I don't think it is his baby. I started seeing a guy after I broke up with Sam.

I apologised and got back into my car. I drove off leaving him there. Now he knows; well he knows I'm pregnant and he thinks it's his and who am I to let him think otherwise. It's not like Andy will want to stay with him once she finds out I'm pregnant with his baby.

My plan is working perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

My secret chapter 4

I don't care that I lied. Sam will never figure it out. I also lied about being on my meds. I just want Sam to think that I'm not putting 'his' baby in danger.

I can't wait until he tells Andy. Once he does he will come back to me.

The next day Sam came into the kitchen where I was standing making some tea. I told him that I was only four months along; when in actual fact I was five months along. Like I said he will never figure it out.

He explained that he hadn't told Andy yet. As she had been attacked the night before. Andy came in and told him they needed to go and find a woman who had been sent flowers; the same ones that had been sent to Nash.

He left after her hoping that she hadn't heard our conversation. I laughed silently. She won't stay with him once he tells her.

I stayed in the kitchen until he left. I text my boyfriend and told him that I would be home later than planned. I had 'work' to do.


	5. Chapter 5

My secret chapter 5

I was working away. Checking files and case notes. I looked down on the main floor and seen Sam and Andy. They looked so happy; Andy noticed I was looking in their direction. She glared at me. I looked back at her realising that she knew.

They were walking in the direction of the steps leading to the detective's office. They walked in; their smiles faded. Andy came over and basically let me have it; I'm guessing it was all the pent up anger she had towards me coming out in one big rant.

It turns out that Sam told her I was pregnant and how far along I was. She knew it wasn't his baby. He had explained that the last time we slept together was long before he got shot so the timeline didn't add up.

I am surprised that she figured it out so quickly. She is a good cop and she knows her stuff. Saint Andy always has to be right. No matter what. Andy left looking angry; which meant that we weren't going to be friends any time soon.

Sam came over to me and asked that I told the truth. He knew it wasn't his baby; which is why it took him so long to tell Andy, because he knew that the timeline didn't add up.

I looked at him, "I wanted you back, I knew that she wouldn't stay with you if she found out I was pregnant" he looked disgusted "I was never going to let Andy walk away from me again" I nodded "I know that now" he replied "no offence Marlo, I never wanted a baby until now; and I want one with Andy, so I'm glad this baby isn't mine".

He left to look for Andy. I just stood there shocked and annoyed that I wasn't able to keep the charade going for much longer.

 _ **AN: This is the end of My Secret. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will be posting a new story soon.**_


End file.
